Assembling a cable harness is a difficult and labor intensive process. In this regard, dozens of wires may need to be manually inserted into a connector. Existing systems for assisting the assembly of cable harnesses mechanically move a laser beam to illuminate one cavity of a connector to facilitate wire insertion. That said, a need exists for an improved system for assisting the assembly of cable harnesses.